<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squeeze by DirtyComputer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119584">Squeeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer'>DirtyComputer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/M, PWP, Pain, Painplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Shinji, do you want to try blowing my back out?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squeeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure about this?" Shinji asked tentatively. </p><p>Asuka could feel a knee buckle. She had half a mind to kick him for asking at this stage </p><p>"No, I’m bent over spreading my ass for you as a joke. God, are you going to make me fuck myself? Idiot-" </p><p>"Alright, alright. Sheesh..” He muttered, his concern clearly fading. It was for the best. The last thing she needed for this was his whole indecisive shtick.</p><p> She stared at the bottle of lube sitting in front of her, just barely making out a reflection of Shinji’s bare chest on it’s surface. A few tense moments of silence hung over the duo before she finally felt some pressure in her behind. She let out a hum at the strange sensation, but suppressed anything more. God forbid he asked her if she was alright again. </p><p>His thin fingers grasped her hips as he slowly, but surely worked more and more into it. The muscles stretched and ached beyond what she was expecting, even with the lube. She let out a high pitched whine, causing Shinji to stop in his tracks.</p><p>“Keep going.” She barked. Shinji silently complied, continuing the slow steady excavitition with a sigh. </p><p>Despite her insistence, Asuka’s whines became more and more shrill with each probing. Her toes curled, her limbs tightened and her neck twisted. Shinji paused, running a firm hand on her back.</p><p>“Calm down.” He breathed sharply. The only thing that surprised her more than the assertiveness in his voice is the way she complied. Nothing could completely soothe out the alien sensation, but it was enough to take her heartbeat down a couple of paces. </p><p>Shinji’s breath got shakier and shakier as his thrusts continued, drilling deeper and deeper into Asuka’s guts. She bit her lip as the length of him grew more and more overwhelming. Every time she thought he had to have reached the base of him, he would pull out and cram another half an inch into her. Every thrust stretched her out further, forcing another strained gasp or moan out of her. </p><p>Finally, she felt his thighs slap against hers. She let out a hiccup, stopping to catch her breath. Shinji’s ceasefire indicated he was doing the same, his labored breathing out of sync with hers. What had to have been Shinji’s sweat dripped onto her back, joining the beads she’d worked up throughout the coupling. The feeling of him filling her up still dominated, but it no longer overwhelmed her senses.</p><p>“I’m going to start again now.” He breathed. His awkward phrasing made Asuka cringe, but she didn’t have it in her to curse him this time. She could only nod, bracing herself for the sensations to continue. </p><p>It didn’t take long for him to pick up the pace again, greedily pulling out and thrusting back in with deeper, more exaggerated motions. Asuka could hardly bear it, gritting her teeth and steeling herself to keep from becoming a total mess.. “Having fun, huh?” She managed to seethe between grunts. </p><p>She felt Shinji slow down, mistaking the remark for an accusation of carelessness. “No, no no you idiot. Keep going.”</p><p>“Fine. If that’s what you want.”</p><p>“If I didn’t want it, I wouldn’t have pulled my pants down. Now are you going to fuck me or not?”</p><p>Shinji responded with a moan, gripping her waist tighter in response and thrusting even more rapidly into her. Asuka let out a surprised moan, losing control of herself underneath her again until Shinji put a hand on her shoulders and pressed her into the mat. She was pinned down now, unable to do anything but accept Shinji’s newfound aggression. </p><p>Her moans became more unhinged and involuntary. Her composer was chipped away with each successive thrust with only Shinji’s firm grasp keeping her grounded. All she could focus on now were his desperate, spiteful thrusts as he stirred insides up. </p><p>“Always telling me I’m a wimp.” Shinji groaned, the words registering between the dull slapping of skin. “Always telling me I’m not strong enough.” He leaned over her, pressing more of his weight on her as he plowed her. “How about now? Huh?”</p><p>It would have been impossible for her to respond even before Shinji yanked one of her pigtails and scrambled her thoughts even further. At that point she could do little more than howl, a tear streaming down her face. </p><p>He let the hair go, gripping her waist again as he focused as hard as he could on railing her. “Always walking around in those tiny shorts every day.” His deranged muttering continued. “How do you expect me to feel?”</p><p>“Shinji, wait! Shinji-” Asuka hissed, her own moan cutting off her pleas.  He holstered himself in her and stopped like it was nothing. Electricity went spiraling through Asuka’s core, making her back arch and her hips press hard against Shinji’s waist. She let out a yelp, her ears ringing as she squirted audibly onto the floorboards. All of the muscles in her core tightened. Her thin waist wiggled as if it was trying to escape Shinji's grasp. She humped the air involuntarily, hips gyrating in a way that had to be sending Shinji for a loop with the sounds he was making behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Just as her head started to clear, Shinji stirred back into action, clasping both hands around her waist and giving her ass a hard, firm thrust. Asuka hissed, tightening herself and preparing for more as Shinji dug into her for a second time. Two more hard thrust did him in. He let out a soft sigh as he came, flooding Asuka's asshole with months of pent up sexual tension. Asuka let out a shrill whine at the sensation, unable to escape even if she wanted to as Shinji wrapped her into a bear hug and dumped a few more desperate shots of spunk in her. He laid a warm kiss into her neck, sending a spark through Asuka that she wasn’t used to feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Shinji was off of her in seconds, fumbling backwards and resting on the palms of his hands. "I...I’m really sorry Asuka. I just got carried away." </p><p>Asuka's brow furrowed. There was good old idiot Shinji, back like nothing ever happened. </p><p>“I’m serious. I thought you were...I-I was-”</p><p>A hand on his thigh stopped him from going any further. "Just c’mere." She whispered. </p><p>No more apologies. No more stuttered. Instead, she guided him into wrapping his arms around her. His hand squeezed hers, his chin rested on her shoulder as his heart gently thumped against her back.</p><p>"...Shinji?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Don’t you ever pull my hair again.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’m.”</p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>A strangely quiet dinner let Misato know something was off. The usual back-and-forth about the day’s events had been replaced with nothing more than small talk about the day’s events, from school to their tests with the Eva that afternoon. </p><p>Asuka’s quelled attitude wasn’t her only new quirk. She also kept squirming in her chair. Shinji looked squarely down at his drink and pretended not to notice. </p><p>Misato finished off her plate with a clatter of a fork. “That was pretty good, Shinji.” </p><p>“Yeah, it was great.” Asuka agreed, picking at the last scraps with her fork. No sarcastic town or scathing follow-up. Her eyes stayed glued to her plate, as if she felt guilty for the compliment. </p><p>Shinji smiled warmly at her. “Thanks.” Not a hint of hesitation. Just open acceptance. </p><p>“Don’t worry about the dishes. I got it.” Misato affirmed, standing up to gather the plates. </p><p>“I appreciate it. I really gotta get caught up on studying.” Shinji replied with a sheepish smile, standing up to retire. </p><p>He wordlessly went to his room, which left Misato and Asuka alone. She reached past the girl’s elbow to grab her plate, noting her docile demeanor with a smirk. </p><p>"Ice helps, y'know."</p><p>Asuka's face lit up, her calm visage twisting into a scowl. "What are you talking about?" She stammered, cheeks reddening. </p><p>"Just some womanly advice.” Misato replied innocuously.  </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask.” Asuka sneered, staring daggers down at the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. No need to get all anal-retentive about it." Misato replied coolly, taking her empty plates over to the sink. </p><p>Asuka was up with a huff. "Why don’t you ever mind her business?!" She shrieked, quickly stumbling into her quarters and slamming the door shut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>